1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device for producing a roll from a material web. The winding device includes a core with a core holder device, a core drive, and a central roll.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
A winding device, as disclosed in DE 40 12 979, can be formed as a center winder. Winding devices of this type are generally utilized to wind material webs, e.g., paper webs, into rolls to facilitate further processing or delivery. Cores for these rolls are generally cardboard winding tubes that only have limited stability.
In center winders, the winding tubes (or cores) of the material web rolls are held on their ends by clamping spindles. In this manner, the winding tubes can be driven at one end. Further, these winding tubes are pressed against a central roll via brackets to apply a tensile stress that produces a suitable winding hardness.
Due to insufficient stiffness of the winding tubes, the tubes are bent at the start of the winding process, e.g., by a contact force and tension of the material web, which causes poor winding results.